Soi-Fon and Timio
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Soi-Fon will be reuntied with someone from long ago. Who is this man? Pairings Soi-FonxOC and some ToshiroxRangiku and KisukexYoruichi. This is unrelated to Neo Genesis Code which features Timio returning Post-Timeskip. While this is only shortly after Kageroza's defeat.


Chapter 1.

It has been a week since the threats of Aizen and Kageroza were thwarted and things went back to normal in the Soul Society. The people in it were all feeling at peace both in the Sereitei and out everyone was at peace. However Yamamoto was still making sure that the Squads were all ready for everything and anything that could possibly happen. Today was a quiet day though.

Soi-Fon was walking around the Sereitei today by herself after completing a mission with her Squad and Squad 10. When she completed the mission she and Omaeda were told that Toshiro and Rangiku had officially become a couple as Rangiku said it and Toshiro confirmed it. Soi-Fon felt very awkward about this personally and was upset about hearing about this news as she was still internally reeling about Urahara and Yoruichi now officially being together. She was able to maintain her composure though.

She was walking around and was thinking about recent events. She had told Omaeda not to follow her as she wanted to be alone and that she'd punish him severely if he disobeyed her. She was once again thinking about how Yoruichi and Urahara had recently become an item. She clenched her fists and said "If I find that Hachigen jerk I'll pound him for going back on his promise of sealing Urahara."

She then sighed as she looked upwards and thought to herself about how deep down she knew that no matter what she did Yoruichi would never love her in a romantic sense. Yoruichi had always only loved her in a platonic sense and thats all it would ever be.

Soi-Fon said to herself out loud "I guess I really should give up on romantically loving Lady Yoruichi but I will always admire and respect her and feel great adoration, love and affection for her."

She looked down and teared up slightly and said "I just can't take the pain of hopelessly pining for her anymore."

She continued her walk and was feeling grateful that no one saw her in this vulnerable state. She hated showing her softer side to anyone besides Yoruchi. Well her and one other person who she also has romantic feelings for. He's a person who she misses and a man who she greatly loves and admires with a similar ferocity to which she loves and adores Yoruichi.

This man is Timio Shihoin and he is Yoruichi's twin brother. Soi-Fon met him shortly after she met Yoruichi and Soi-Fon had fallen for him similarly to how she'd fallen for Yoruichi. She thought that he was exceedingly himself and talented and skilled. She loved him so much and she learn't that he had romantically loved her too. They had even gotten together romantically and she showed absolute loyalty and devotion to him and Yoruichi as she loved and admired them both with all her heart. They both taught her many things.

However, one day Lord Shihoin the father of Yoruichi and Timio and head of the Shihoin family had sent Timio away on a mission that was of vital importance. This was a few weeks before Yoruichi became captain of Squad 2.

Timio left with encouragement from the people who met the most to him his Yoruichi twin sister who he was very close to, his close childhood friends Tessai and Kisuke and his girlfriend who dutifully served him and his sister she was Soi-Fon. So Timio left and never returned or even left a message back. Soi-Fon became very depressed and Yoruichi comforted her and helped her through this.

Now at the present Soi-Fon rubbed her braids a bit as she felt a longing for Timio now. She then sighed and decided to head back to the Squad 2 Barracks as the sun had now set and the moon rose up. As she began to walk back she heard someones footsteps behind her. Soi-Fon heard it and continued walking incase it was just another Soul Reaper. Then she heard a familiar voice say "Soi-Fon it's been too long."

Soi-Fon's eyes widened as she turned around and said "Can it be?"

The man walked up to her and he had a more masculine looking version of Yoruichi's face but he was bishonen looking and his hairstyle was looking slightly different from Yoruichi's shorter hairstyle from the past. He also has a black turtleneck and orange jacket on and black pants and black shoes and socks. He smiled as he approached Soi-Fon.

Soi-Fon smiled and on an impulse ran at Timio and glomped him. Timio smiled and was able to keep himself from falling over and he hugged Soi-Fon who was tightly hugging him. Timio said "I see you became Captain of Squad 2 I bet you're a great one."

Soi-Fon looked up at him and smiled at him as she saw his yellow eyes and smile and she blushed. Timio frowned "Soi-Fon I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long I missed you so much."

Soi-Fon shook her head and said "Don't blame yourself Lord Timio."

Timio smiled "You're never going to stop calling me Lord Timio and Yoruichi Lady Yoruichi are you?"

Soi-Fon said blushing and rubbing the back off her head "I guess not."

Timio said "That outfit plus the Haori and the braids look great and cute on you Soi-Fon"

Soi-Fon blushed and hugged Timio and said "I'm glad you're back. Lord Timio I love you so much about as much... No even moreso then I love Lady Yoruichi."

Timio smiled "I love you too my dear. Say where is Yoruichi?"

Soi-Fon said with a slight frown "She's at Urahara's in the World of the Living."

Timio said "I see. Wait are they both together now?"

Soi-Fon nodded and said "Yes."

Timio smiled and said "I thought so. They go well together and maybe we can go see them if you want."

Soi-Fon said "If you want to then we can go."

Timio opened a Senkaimon and he and Soi-Fon went inside it together. They were both holding hands as they walked through it and they were also both smiling as well. They enjoyed this walk through the Senkaimon and they were going to a forest area by Karakura Town so they can have a peaceful walk to Urahara's Shop. As they walked Soi-Fon and Timio looked up at the beautiful night sky.

They both stopped to look at it and Timio put an arm around Soi-Fon and held her closely. Soi-Fon put her head on Timio's shoulder as she smiled and Timio petted Soi-Fon's head and rubbed her cheeks. Soi-Fon smiled and felt very happy with Timio as she was happy that he and her were reunited. Soon they made it all the way to Urahara's Shop and they went inside and saw Urahara and Yoruichi sitting together.

Urahara saw them and said "Hey Soi-Fon and... Wait Timio you're back?"

Timio said "Hi there Kisuke and hello to you too Yoruichi."

Yoruichi's eyes look like they're on the verge of tears. This is the first time in many years that she has seen her twin brother Timio. She ran up to Timio and hugged him and said "Timio my brother... I missed you so much." She's crying happily. Timio hugs her back.

Everyone had a happy time together with each other this evening. It was a happy reunion for all tonight. Timio Shihoin had returned and reunited with some loved ones that he had to leave behind.

This oneshot doesn't take place in the same verse as Neo Genesis Code.

This is the end please Read and Review.


End file.
